Whiteout
by Theresa471
Summary: Seaview and its crew is sent to Juneau, Alaska to bring communications equipment during the worst snow storm of the year. Meanwhile the entire west coast is on alert with spotting a strange object in the sky and fast. 13 chapters in all...
1. Chapter 1

Whiteout

Two weeks after the crawler was successful with retrieving the valuable equipment fallen deep inside the ocean floor. The Seaview arrived a few days ago at the Alaska air base to deliver communications equipment.

The Nelson Institute had decided it was the time to head up to Juneau, Alaska and the air force base. However what they didn't know that the area was being hit with the biggest snow storm in years making it difficult for all involved to get around the base and have air force planes fly out with their missions.

General Ipstein new to the base had been in contact with the Seaview, Captain Crane and Nelson having come along for the ride. Leaving Angie only for a day to work before heading out on a week's vacation with her husband. Patterson,  
Kowalski and Chief Sharkey to hold down the fort until the Seaview gets back.

But in the meantime...

Angie was having a headache trying to explain the paperwork to Patterson. A great many things had changed years ago for when he would work in the place of Angie or any other at night for the Institute.

"Jesus Patterson! It's not all that hard. I thought you knew how to use the computer?" She says with a tone that had her pissed off and with only five more hours to go before leaving on her vacation to Paris for a week.

"I do. Just a little rusty that's all Angie. I will be fine once you leave tonight."They walked inside Nelson's office when the communications panel behind the wall was beeping. It was the Seaview and no doubt Admiral Nelson.

Angie opened up the wall with switching on the communications channel and placing in the code and scrambling. "This is Angie, is this Admiral Nelson?" She says with waiting for his reply.

"Who else would it be Angie? Just checking in with you and see how the office is doing before your leaving for vacation." He asked from his cabin on the submarine.

She lied when she mention that everything was going well with showing Patterson the ropes for now. "Everything is fine sir. How is the trip so far before reaching Juno, Alaska?"

"Uneventful so far. However I understand the base in Juno is having the worst snow storm in years. It's going to make it hard with the Seaview to deliver the communications containers.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

General Epstein needed to have the air base run way cleared the best they could with the cleaning crews to remove the snow and place salt. However it was the howling wind making it difficult for anyone to see. Especially for when it comes to the pilots.

They needed to get three air force planes into the air. As Air traffic control had noticed with the shift of the snow to end for an hour with the window. This would be the chance to take off and get up above the snow clouds and head to its destination to Hawaii.

This window would be in two hours and the time to have the run way being cleared to have the pilots take off quickly. Otherwise there wouldn't be another chance. Captain Harold Dunlap, Lt. Lars Gunthner and Sergeant Anthony Areosmith would be the three chosen to make the flight out of Alaska and head for Hawaii. They have been pilots with the base for the past four years. The three of them are good buddies and have been a great deal together on missions.

The siren inside the pilot quarters letting them know to get ready and head on over to the field and their three planes. Each air force plane will have one pilot in each instead of the usual two.

Captain Dunlap anxious to get going. Waited for the other two to get dressed and move quickly in their suits to protect them from types of conditions. "Lets go Lars and Anthony. We only have a small window to get our planes out before the snow starts to fall once again, as with the blowing wind." he said with having butter flies in his stomach.

Lars tells his friend of commander in charge that he was all set to go as with Anthony feeling strange about the situation. He had this feeling once before years ago for when his sister Susan was almost killed in a car crash with him driving in a snow storm and black ice to have him stopping in time before falling down a hill.

However she just suffered with a few cuts and bruises once help arrived to get them out of the small SUV brown truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Whiteout

Chapter Two

Airfield crews were giving them the signal to power up their planes for take off. The snow had stopped as with the blowing wind. Captain Dunlap was ready to take off with his lane on the run way. He took off quickly to get up into space without any trouble at all.

However for Sergeant Aerosmith's plane started to have a problem with the engine. Even though he was able to restart and he was able to take off. However moments later after the last man had taken off. Areosmith's plane crashed without knowing what the real problem would be.

He crashed a quarter of an mile from the air field with all rescue trucks available before the snow starts up again.

General Epstein advised the two to continue on to Hawaii. While there would be an investigation on what exactly happened with the plane and the death of the pilot.

Once the rescue crews arrived. They had to be quick on whether they would be able to find the body. His body was found inside the cockpit with the injection button failed. This particular air force plane was electronically and mechanically checked two months back in the garage.

Finding the body. They were able to bring it back to have the doctors on the base check it out as to what exactly killed him with an autopsy.

Meanwhile Dunlap and the other plane continued on with their flight in spite the fact they were sadden by the lost of a comrade.

However the snow started to fall once again, while the air field crews continue to bring back pieces of the plane back to the hanger including the voice recorder. Doctor Lambert would be doing the autopsy in the medical bay of the base.

General Epstein will have to be the one to inform the family with a letter telling the sister and brother the death. He has never liked writing these type of letters over the years. He was in his office on his computer terminal in his writing program starting to write the letter. Even though for now he will leave out the details on what exactly killed him with the crash and what caused the crash.

An hour later...

Doctor Lambert was ready in full gear to begin the autopsy in the medical section of the base. General Epstein would be waiting in his office for a report from Doctor Lambert.

It was always an sad affair for when ever he has to do an autopsy. However this one was strange indeed as to what killed him with the plane crashing. Taking a deep breath into his lungs he began the autopsy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on the base in the radar satellite control room. There were three working their shifts when they had noticed a blimp on the screen for a brief moment before disappearing.

"Did you see that Ryan?" Sergeant Danny Collins on the base five years says to the other two working side by side.

"I did!" He said looking at his associate and other man on the other side of him. "What ever it was it disappeared quickly. We will need to report it to General Epstein and see what he has to say on the subject matter."

"I agree. I will make the call to his office. After the crash no doubt his mood wouldn't be a good one." Lt. Sammy Ryan had gotten up from his seat of his radar screen to use the phone on the wall connecting to General Epstein's office. He waited for a moment before someone answer the phone.

"How can I help you?" He says over the phone filled with anxiety after the death of the pilot. He was still in the middle of posing the death letter to the family.

The next few moments Lt. Sammy Ryan was able to give his report on the blimp having shown up on the screen and than disappearing afterwards. "Sir, do you think the blimp on the screen just might be the cause of the crash?" He asked with his own curiosity kicking into high gear.

"Don't know Lt., however I am going to be putting this base on full alert and advising the Seaview as well to Admiral Nelson." He replies with hanging up and sounding the alert that is on his desk for occasions like this...


	3. Chapter 3

Whiteout

Chapter Three

Captain Crane was near the radio shack when Sparks called him for a moment.

"What is it Sparks?" Crane asked with the Admiral having gone to his cabin to work on his paperwork and try to get in a few hours of sleep. They will be arriving in 36 hours to the base in Alaska.

"Sir, it's General Epstein of the Juno air force base. He wishes to speak with Admiral Nelson." Sparks says with listening into his ear piece with other messages coming into his board.

"I will take it Sparks. I will relay the message afterwards once I am done talking." He said with Sparks opening the communications line and handing him the microphone. "Go ahead General, this is Captain Crane. What is going on sir?"

"I am advising the Seaview with being careful with arriving to the base. It's snowing very hard and blowing harsh wind. However there has been an incident Captain for where one of my planes with the pilot crashed during the time the radar screen had a blimp that lasted only a few seconds. We have no idea what it might of been. However an autopsy is being done on what exactly might of caused the crash and killed the pilot." General Epstein announced with his warning.

"I will let the Admiral know of your discovery. I will have my crew keep an close eye out with watching the radar screens on whether some type of space craft might be in the area to cause trouble."

"Meaning like an non Alliance country or Darien's planets?" He asked with curiosity since he has been keeping up with the latest for when it comes to the Alliance with the countries having signed the agreement to try and keep peace.

"Yes. I would hate to see another space craft enter into Earth's orbit and start trouble without Darien's knowledge just like last year when basically the same thing had happened." Lee says with looking over at Chip walking behind him wondering what was happening. "I will see what Admiral Nelson has to say on the subject. He will no doubt be able to contact you soon over the radio."

"I will be waiting in my office for his call. We have the base on red alert in case of another incident with a crash. However right now it won't be possible with the heavy snow and wind. I do hope the trackers on board your Seaview will be able to make it to the base with the equipment?" General Epstein asked with pouring a glass of water from the pitcher into his clear glass.

After the general was done with his call. Commander Chip Morton asked the following. "What was all that about Lee?" Walking slowly towards the plotting table before taking the spiral staircase to see Admiral Nelson.

"He's in a panic with the weather and the crash of the plane killing the pilot. However as regard to the blimp on the radar screen. It could of been anything at this point. However he's doing the right thing with putting the base on full alert and we should do the same once I speak with Admiral Nelson." Lee replied with walking away to take the stairs to officer's country.

"Good luck!" Chip said with going over the charts to check with their position for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

White Out

Chapter Four

Patterson was bored after finishing his work in the outer office. Kowalski came inside to see on whether he was done for the evening in order for him, Kowalski and Sharkey would be able to have a few beers at the commissary.

He looks up from the last of his typing into the computer terminal. He was blurry eye with all of the up close work on the screen. He needed to be sure to save or else he would have to redo again tomorrow morning. "All finish Ski! I need those beers with my mouth so dry for some odd reason. Where is Chief Sharkey?" He asked the question since Sharkey had to be sure his wife Joanna was fine after coming back from visiting her parents in the east.

"He will meet us there Pat. Lets go before we miss him." After saving and powering down the computer terminal. He had gathered his things to take with him back to his apartment complex on the grounds.

The both of them moved outside with darkness approaching. When all of a sudden they heard a loud noise from above them and some fast moving vessel moving out of view of their eye sight. "Did you see that Ski?" Patterson excited with not to be able to explain the sighting.

"We need to catch up with Sharkey and see on whether he heard anything at all. Maybe communications will be able to tell us on whether it was an airplane or anything else." Kowalski said with rushing quickly to head on over to the commissary and finding him inside with two others from the Institute. "Chief did you hear that loud noise earlier?" Kowalski asked with standing behind him with taking a sip of his drink.

"What was it Ski?" He asked with watching his face for a reaction and one of being scared.

"We don't know Chief? We need to check over at communications and find out on whether the satellite systems was able to notice anything like an U.F.O." Patterson says with a scared tone in his demeanor. The last time he felt like this was many years ago when he was suffering radiation sickness trying to shut down the pile.( Check episode "Day of Evil")

Taking a borrow jeep over to the communications center and satellite control. Lt. Raymonds was manning the satellite/radar stations alone this time around. He was checking his controls trying to figure out what the hell it was earlier with the strange blimp on the screen and loud noise. An alert had been issued from the local National Guard to stand ready and be ready to move out in case of an power outage or anything else.

They walked inside the building usually manned by three officers. However with shortage of personnel having to be on vacation at the moment. "What's going on Lt, Raymonds?" Chief Sharkey had to asked the question with the officer having wires out from his board.

"We have an emergency it seems gentlemen. Some type of alien space craft or what ever it was has caused a stir throughout the entire western seaboard with a strange blimp sightings. The National Guard is on stand bye right now for any further trouble." He announced with biting his bottom lip.

"I wonder on whether the Seaview has been advised of the trouble?" Kowaksi said with running a hand through his crew cut hair.

"If this is the case we need to get back to Admiral Nelson's office and call the Seaview and let them know the situation here at the Institute and the entire West coast." Chief Sharkey made the statement with leaving the communications building and getting back into the jeep and to the main Institute complex for where Admiral Nelson's office is located.


	5. Chapter 5

Whiteout

Chapter Five

Commander Chip Morton was called to the radio shack just after Captain Lee Crane had gone off watch. "What is it Sparks?" He asked with concern that was etch in his face.

"Sir, the Institute is calling. There seems to be an issue with an alert happening throughout the entire west coast." He said with telling him that it was Chief Sharkey in a panic of sorts with his communications.

"I will talk with him, Sparks. This doesn't sound good at all." He expressed himself with a deep breath and with letting it out before taking the micro phone. "What's going on Chief?"

"Sir, the entire west coast is on alert with the National Guard being called to protect the citizens from what ever is causing the alert. However there is a good possible chance that some type of space craft that can move really fast just might be the cause and very loud once they make a pass over."

"It's the same issue the air force base in Juneau, Alaska is having. We will be arriving at the destination fairly soon Chief. I will let the Admiral know the situation. Thanks for letting us know. Over and out!" He said with ending the conversation between him and Chief Sharkey. "Sparks, you have the con until I get back from seeing the admiral.

"Aye sir." As Sparks went back to his work on the board. However he will need to get up for a moment to have check in with Ron Hansen working the radar station to see how everything is going on the screen.

"It's clear Sparks. " He places back his ear phones back over his head and ears to continue listening, while watching the screen as well.

Sparks went back to the radio shack to get back to his work and checking the board for any messages that might be coming into the Seaview.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Admiral Harriman Nelson having to be up from his sleep. He tried going back to bed. However he just gave up after speaking with Captain Lee Crane earlier after getting off his watch.

"I just don't get it Chip. Why would a space craft from one of Darien's alliance planets would try it again to upset the balance of power with Earth governments?" Nelson said with a sigh in his tone.

"Sir, and what makes you think it's one of Darien's Alliance members doing this? It could be anything other than an space craft with the speed Chief Sharkey was mentioning over the radio and very loud."

Pointing his finger into the air. Admiral Nelson was confused some what with the actions of this incident over the west coast. " I just don't understand it Chip. This needs further investigations once we arrive at the base. It's going to be rough for the engineers to drive those trackers through the heavy snow and wind." Nelson rumbles with his words with getting up to stretch a little with his body.

"I know what you mean Admiral. I just hope soon we will or anyone else would be able to figure it out why this is happening. Do you happen to know sir where is Darien by chance?" Chip Morton had to asked the question since Darien and the alliance are the vocal point to all this mess right now.

"I believe he's back home with his family. Otherwise its been awhile since I have heard from him or his associates." Admiral Nelson replies with sitting back down to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher.

"Maybe you should try contacting the United Nations and see what they can do with contacting Darien." Morton asked even though it almost sounded like an order with the Admiral shaking his head at the idea.

Taking a moment with thinking about it. " I will see what I can do Chip with contacting the president of the United Nations and go from there."

"I will take my leave sir. I left Sparks with the con until I was done talking with you. Please excuse me, good luck with the call." He said with turning to leave his cabin and head back to the Control room.


	6. Chapter 6

White Out

Chapter Sixth

President Yuri Simba of Africa currently in charge of the Alliance. He was inside his office of the United Nations building working late. He had gotten a rash of calls from Alliance countries and including the United States about a strange sighting and loud noise afterwards.

He was shaking his head with reading the reports. He just didn't understand it as to why this was happening now. Pouring himself a quick drink from his bar in the corner of his office. There was a phone call coming in on line five that is reserved for the Nelson Institute.

Its been awhile since that line had been used and including the previous president having resigned. Placing his Rum and coke on the desk. He went to pick on the phone after pressing the red button for line five. "President Simba of the United Nations and Alliance officer. How can I help you?" He asked in a calm tone with his over all demeanor.

"It's Admiral Harriman Nelson of the Seaview. I need to ask you a question about Darien and where he might be at the moment." He says with a sweat breaking out on his brow from his cabin.

"Matter of fact. I received a message from one of his couriers telling me that Darien will be back on Earth with-in the next week or so to settle a matter with one of the Alliance countries. Otherwise Admiral no doubt you probably heard about the strange sightings of a object moving quickly and making a loud noise afterwards?"

"Actually I have Mr. President. The entire west coast has been placed on alert with the National Guard. Meanwhile the Seaview and I will be arriving in Juno, Alaska to deliver communications equipment. And they to are having the same type of issues in spite the fact that one of their Air Force planes have crashed."

Shaking his head with disgust. "I am very sorry to hear this Admiral. I really don't know what to do accept call a emergency meeting with all of the Alliance representatives until Darien arrives back to Earth." He rumbles with taking a small sip of his rum and coke and almost choking on it.

"Are you all right Mr. President?" Nelson asked with concern over the phone.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. I just took sip of a drink and started to choke a little. Any rate I will let you know on when this meeting will be since you're a member yourself. Good day sir." He hangs up the phone to get to work on having his night staff to call all of the Alliance representatives. Hopefully the meeting will be taking place in the United Nations.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in Juneau, Alaska

Autopsy had been done on Areosmith and placed inside the cooler until his body can be shipped to his family. A full report was sent over to the quarters of General Epstein with having to retired for the evening and leaving his two replacements in charge.

Receiving the report by courier. He started to read the five page report with placing back his glasses to see with being tired. After a few minutes of reading, he just couldn't believed it that Areosmith died from a electrical charge to his heart along with the entire plane crashing quickly.

There was even a small trace of radiation coating the inside of the cock pit no doubt the second reason he died as well making it confusing as to why this was happening.

He gets up from his small recliner after leaving the report on the table next to it. He needed a night cap before going to bed. This report was going to lay heavy on his chest until he wakes up in the morning. Looking outside his window of his quarters, it was still snowing hard and windy blowing the snow all around. The base was still currently on full alert after what happened with the crash and sighting on the radar/satellite screens.


	7. Chapter 7

White Out

Chapter Seven

After speaking with the United Nations president. Admiral Nelson wasn't able to sleep. So instead he went to talk with Captain Lee Crane about what is happening. Changing into a clean uniform before knocking on his cabin door.

Checking his appearance. He was looking rather ragged looking with lack of sleep and of his age. Walking out of his cabin and passing two officers of the over night watch. He greeted Executive Officer Stu Riley before continuing on with his journey to Crane's cabin.

He arrived with hearing voices inside. So he assumed that his friend and Captain was wide awake. He knocked on the door when Doctor Jameison opened it. "Hello Harriman. Please come on inside and have a drink with me and Lee." Doc said with following behind the Admiral.

"What's the occasion Lee to be drinking late at night?" He asked with Doc handing him just one whiskey as per permission by his chief Medical Officer.

"No reason Admiral! We both couldn't sleep, so I decided to ask Doc on whether he would like a drink and he agreed." Lee replied with Nelson being given a chair to sit.

Admiral Nelson took a sip of his drink and almost choked since it has been awhile that he had a drink. As with a cigarette and black coffee as part of his vices. "Thanks! The reason I came here is to advise you of the situation going on. It would seem to be a rash of sightings throughout the globe involving all of the Alliance countries and here as well. It's a quick type of vessel always leaving in a wake of a loud noise. I spoke with the Alliance president Seri Simba and asked on whether or not he knew where Darien was at the moment. He is going to try and contact him with one of his representatives."

"I would hate to be around Darien for when he finds out what is going on. When is he supposed to be arriving back to Earth?" Lee asked with finishing up his last drop of his Scotch.

"Some time with-in the next week or later. I don't have any further information at this time Lee. We will just have to wait and see what happens. When are we supposed to be arriving at our destination at the base a quarter of a mile away with the last report the small opening was still opened for the Seaview to surface?"

"Let me call the Control room and speak with Executive Officer Riley on when we should arrive. He pushed the intercom button on his desk to speak with the Control Room. "Riley, how soon until we arrive at our destination?" He asked with hearing Riley's big mouth asking the engineer on hoe much longer. He was able to hear the amount of hours from the engineer up front.

"Six hours sir. We have a clear opening with sending out the satellite robot to check up on the opening. It just came back an hour ago Captain." He replied with a smirk on his face even though the captain wasn't able to see it.

"Thank you, good work Riley." He looked over at the admiral and doc looking like they needed one more drink. Even though he would have to asked the doctor. "Well Doc! Do you think Admiral Nelson could use another drink?" He asked with the concern look on doc's expression.

"No! That's it for tonight or rather very soon the morning will be upon us. We all need a few hours asleep before we arrive at the base." Doc said with getting up from his seat feeling a little tipsy from his previous three drinks as compared to four with Captain Crane.

Doc and Admiral Nelson moved out of his cabin after saying good night to the captain. Outside the cabin Admiral Nelson had to asked on whether he was fine or not.

"I am fine Harriman. I would hope this situation with this strange sighting will be solved soon or else we will be in trouble." Doc replied to his friend and boss of many years. "Good night Harriman." He says with walking the best he could to head for his quarters on this level of the submarine.


	8. Chapter 8

White Out

Chapter Eight

Executive Officer Stu Riley informed Captain Lee Crane they had arrived at the destination of the opening to bring the Seaview to the surface. "I will be right there Riley." Lee said over the intercom from his cabin. He was all dressed and ready to come to the Control Room.

Lee and Commander Chip Morton were out of their cabins at the same time since the both of them would be working this watch. Even though Commander Morton will be driving one of the trackers for when the engineers are able to get the four our from the aft missile room. "How are you feeling Lee? I heard about your little party with the doc and Admiral Nelson." He replied with a slight smile knowing that his friend was suffering with a hang over.

"Headache mostly Chip. I will go back into the cabin for a moment and grab a few aspirins from the bathroom cabinet. Be right back, while you can go ahead to the Control Room." He says even though Chip told him he would wait for him. Moments later after taking two pills with water. He came back out of the cabin to head for the Control Room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Juneau air force base

General Epstein was informed that the Seaview and Admiral Nelson had arrived. He was outside in the snow and wind having died down a little to make it easier to get around the base. Crews were still working hard to clean the air field and get the planes off the ground. The two that had left yesterday would be arriving to Hawaii 's air force base in an hour. In spite the fact the third crashed with the death of the pilot.

He was talking to his officers feeling the pinch of the colder temperatures. They wanted to get inside and warm up with either hot coffee or cocoa. But right now General Epstein was going over his orders to them once the trackers arrive to get the communications equipment inside as quickly as possible.

He had the feeling the snow would be picking up again. Even though the weather forecasters on the base had advised him that there wasn't going to be a break for at least 36 hours with possible WHITE OUT conditions. And the reason why the equipment from the Seaview needs to be taken inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside of the Seaview

Captain Lee Crane was talking with Commander Morton with wishing him all of the best with driving the first tractor, while Ron Hanson and another man from engineering were getting started up. Even though the containers had been stored on all three ready to be moved over to the base not too far from their destination.

They just wished that the snow and blowing would let up. Commander Morton climbed up into his tractor closing the door with a small heater inside to keep him warm as with the other two.

Captain Lee Crane gave the signal to get moving. While he climbed up to the conning platform and climb on down the hatchway inside the Control room to warm up. Two corpsmen took his weather gear from him, along with handing him a cup of hot coffee. Admiral Nelson was standing at the plotting table waiting for his report.

"They are on there way over to the base. Poor Chip, he hates this type of weather." He chuckles a little as with Nelson to pat his friend on the shoulder.

Over at the radar screen...

One of the replacements for Kowalski and Patterson on Radar/ sonar called Captain Crane over to his station. "What is it Ford?" He was young age 24 years of age along with his first tour of duty for the Seaview. He spent one hitch in the Navy before deciding to come over to the private sector.

"Sir there is some type of blimp that I can't make out. It's moving too quickly Captain. And it's still on my screen heading past the Juno Air Force base. Nelson heard what Ford was saying to Lee.

Nelson grabbed the mike from the side of the plotting table. "Missile room have missiles one, two and three ready for firing at the target bearing 124 mark 22. We need to blow that blimp out of the sky. Let me know when you're ready." Nelson said with Crane coming over to him with a confused look.


	9. Chapter 9

White Out

Chapter Nine

"Missile room to Control. We are ready!" The voice over the intercom replied.

"Fire!" Nelson ordered with telling everyone to hang on in case. Lee Crane held onto the plotting table as with Admiral Nelson.

Out came three missiles from the silo's heading for its intended target. Commander Chip Morton and his two associates were able to see the three missiles over head fly past them. They stopped the vehicles to see what is going to happen.

When all of a sudden there was a blinding flash with all three hitting the target heading for the ice several miles from the base. It wreckage hit on impact making a large size dent into the ice and melting. What ever it was had been destroyed along with any bodies on board.

Admiral asked to have the flying sub one ready since there was plenty of room to move out from its belly. Captain Lee Crane and another from the Control Room, along with Doctor Jameison to see on whether there would be any alien life forms from the crash.

"Lee be sure to use the laser weapon in case you're attacked by what ever it was destroyed by the missiles. I have asked Doc to come along for the trip. " Admiral Nelson replied with seeing Doc wearing his winter gear in case Crane will land the FS-1 onto the ice.

Ensign Jerry Waters handed the captain his gear as well with the gloves. While he was closing up his jacket with the zipper. Meanwhile Admiral Nelson had the FS-1 checked out before taking off. One of the engineers came up with a clip board to be given to Admiral Nelson for his signature.

'Here you go sir. The FS-1 is all set to go." Nelson takes the clip board with looking at it quickly before signing it.

"Thanks! Turning to face Captain Crane and Ensign Jerry Waters. "Make a once fly over checking for any wreckage. If you feel the need to land. Please be very careful with your movements Lee. Call the Seaview once you know anything with a report. Understand?"

"Will do Admiral." Lee said with walking over to the hatchway of the FS-1 and climbing down the steps to get into position as with the other two.

Ten minutes later the FS-1 was heading into the direction of the crash. Meanwhile Commander Chip Morton and the other two trackers arrived at the base with the engineering crews were waiting for them to arrive outside with the blowing snow letting up some what to make it easier for everyone.

General Epstein came out to greet them letting the three from the Seaview to come inside and warm up with coffee and anything else the cook had placed onto the tables.

Commander Morton was glad to get inside with seeing the containers being moved off the three trackers. Even though everyone was wondering about the missiles hitting something to have a blinding flash for a moment.

Morton, Hansen and the other man saw the coffee and right away walked over to the table pouring a cup of hot steaming coffee to warm them up. General Epstein came in after removing the snow from his winter gear and face. It had gotten a little bit more colder in spite the fact the snow has been slowing down as with the howling wind.

"Do you happened to know what happened earlier with those missiles from your submarine?" He asked Morton with him shaking his head while taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't know sir. We will need to call the Seaview and ask Admiral Nelson." Chip said with starting to warm up inside.

"Lets go to my office and call the Seaview. Your men can stay here and finish with their drinks and food. lease come this way Commander Morton."

Ten minutes later...

The FS-1 had found the crash site of what looks like an space craft with parts still intact embedded into the ice. At least from what Captain Crane can tell. They could see some type of hatchway appearing through the ice.


	10. Chapter 10

White Out

Chapter Ten

"What are you going to do Lee?" Doctor Jamieson asked from behind his seat. He was very worried that there might be life forms. Even though in this case alien for the most part.

"I am going to land as close as I can get without submerging the FS-1 into the freezing water. There is a clearing some five hundred feet from the crash site. Doc bring your medical equipment in case we find something. " He ordered with his co-pilot checking his laser weapon from the back, while handing one to Crane and Doc. Plus they will need to be wearing an air mask in case they are able to enter the hatchway.

Taking their time with moving out. Thank goodness they were wearing boots, even if it doesn't stop them from sliding on the ice and just prior to reaching the hatchway.

"It's amazing Captain on just how big this craft is and with three of the missiles from the Seaview destroying only parts of the vessel." Doc said with checking his gear, as with Lee and the crew member.

"I just don't understand how this is happening. Maybe Darien and his Alliance personnel on his home planet might know something. Since he's supposed to be arriving with-in the next two weeks or sooner." Lee says with moving over to the hatchway and looking at the controls on the panel.

It was in a totally different language he had never seen. And no where as close to Darien's language. After playing with the controls for a few moments. The hatchway opens up to surprise Lee, Doc and his young crew member.

"Maybe this is our invitation to come inside?" Doc replies with holding onto his laser as with everyone else. Lee Crane taking a deep breath into his lungs through the air mask with fresh air filtering inside his mask.

There was some type of lighting as they enter into some type of corridor. Doctor Jamieson was able to check the air with his medical equipment. Taking a sample and looking at the results. "We can breath the air Lee. This just doesn't make any sense at all." He says with removing his air mask to breath in the musty air.

"We need to keep moving and see on whether we can find the communications center." Lee ordered with placing his air mask filter into his winter gear. There was a slight chill in the air while continuing walking.

They started walking slowly with checking each door that was opened. Doctor Jamieson was worried, as with Crane and the young crew member. The air inside continues to be musty while something else they couldn't tell what it was for the moment.

So far they haven't found any type of body on this level. Even though Captain Lee Crane wanted to take the chance with taking the turbo showing eight levels.

"What are you going to do Lee?" Doc asked with taking further readings with his instruments.

"Check another level. Maybe we might get lucky with finding something." Crane says with the three walking into the turbo. When all of a sudden some type of mechanical voice in a different language no doubt asking which level.

"Sir, I wonder if this computer voice has a universal translator?" The young crew member asked. "It can't hurt to try."

"Computer take us to the communications center." Crane ordered with the turbo elevator started to move quickly with everyone holding onto the railing tightly.

It stopped after a moment with the turbo door opening to minimal lighting inside the corridor. The three of them had their weapons ready for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

White Out

Chapter Eleven

Moments later after checking several opened doors. They came upon the communications Center. Once again there was minimal lighting inside. Even though this time they found three alien bodies in bio suits with two sitting in chairs and one on the floor.

Doctor Jamieson went to check to see using his medical scanner on whether there was any life with the three. One thing for sure they weren't Darien's species. They were part humanoid with their facial features.

"Doc, what did they die from your instruments?" Lee asked with checking the communications terminal to see on whether they would be able to send a communications to the Seaview.

But as it turned out the entire terminal had shortened out from the crash. "Lee, it would seem they died from complete shock from crashing caused by the missiles. In order for me to know for sure. We need to bring back one of the bodies and place it into a vacuum bio container to keep any germs that can infect the crew on the Seaview."

"We need to explore further. We can come back here and place the body onto an anti grav that is over into the corner of this section." Crane said with Doc continue to examine the body. "Are you coming Doc?" He asked with seeing the doctor bending up to come with them to explore further.

They decided to head back to the turbo and take them to another level if possible. The turbo started to move again but only slower this time. It would seem the power levels on the vessel were starting to die out. Crane told the two with him to place on their filter masks in case of the air wasn't breathable.

As the turbo door opened. It was pitch black with wiring sparking inside the corridor. The air was bad as Jamieson said with checking his instruments. Even though they continued to walk further until they found more bodies completely torn apart from the crash. "We need to get back to the Communications level before all power dies out on us." Captain Crane says with the two rushing to get back to the turbo and asking the computer to take them back to the Communications center.

Lee Crane was breathing a sigh of relief once they arrived back and having Crane with help from the young crew member to place the body onto the anti grav. Reaching the turbo once again. They were able to make it to the hatchway on the first level and fresh air getting outside into the cold weather, snow and blowing wind. It wasn't as bad as they moved back towards the FS-1. Lee Crane would have to advise Admiral Nelson of what they found on the space craft...

88888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson working in his cabin when Sparks called him that a priority message was coming in from the FS-1. "Sparks, let me speak with the captain right away." He says with placing down the file onto his desk.

"Admiral Nelson we found bodies on the space craft all dead. We are bringing one abroad the Seaview to have doc do an autopsy inside the bio section to try and keep all germs inside." Lee said over the radio.

"Was there any indication as to who they are Lee?" Nelson asked with taking a sip of his water from the glass.

"None at all. However we do know it has an universal translator tied into the computer systems, and we did find the three bodies inside the communications center several levels down."

"How was the air inside?" Nelson replied.

"Rusty but breathable. We will be arriving to the Seaview in 15 minutes. Please have the medical department bring a stretcher so that the alien body will be taken to the bio section."

"Right away Lee. It's just too bad that Commander Morton and the others are staying at the base until tomorrow morning. The snow and wind are supposed to let up by than. Nelson out!


	12. Chapter 12

White Out

Chapter 12th

FS-1 arrived into the berth under the belly of the Seaview. Corpsmen from the sickbay had the stretcher ready to take the body and Doctor Jamieson to start on the autopsy.

But in the meantime...

Commander Morton and his team were staying inside the base until the snow and wind is supposed to let up in the morning. All four of them had been given quarters to sleep in for the night. But first they would be given chow before heading to bed for the night.

However after chow. Commander Morton spoke with one of the officers on the base on where the communications center was located. He needed to speak with Captain Crane out of boredom. No personal messages was going out the base while the base was full alert. So he was stuck for the night. However he walked around the base to see if anyone was playing cards, and he found a group near the mess hall. He asked on whether he could join in on the game of Black Jack.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was too bad that Doctor Anthony Sterling wasn't on board the Seaview to help him out with the autopsy. There was only one other doctor lacking experience in these type of situations. He would have to devote all of his knowledge into working on the alien body.

Right away he was surprised that all of the internal organs were completely different with very little blood. He didn't know what species this body was found. Only no doubt Darien once he arrives would be able to tell Admiral Nelson once he arrives.

It was taking the doctor longer than anything. He needed to be sure of his facts once he speaks with the Admiral and Captain in about an hour or so. He closed up the chest of the body and check the head for examination and found nothing really usual. Testing for any germs there was none shown under the microscope with it being negative. But still he wasn't going to take any chances with leaving the body inside for now.

Moments later Doctor Jamieson removes himself from the chamber to close and lock it. While going to clean up and change his clothing to speak with Admiral Nelson.

88888888888888888888

He had called him first to make sure he wasn't sleeping in his cabin. He knocked on the door when it opened with the Admiral telling him to come inside and sit in front of his desk.

"What did you find doc?" Nelson asked with concern etch on his crabby tired face.

"The aliens died from shock of the crash. There were no air borne germs on the body or the fact it had all of the internal organs nothing like the human structure. As to why they came to Earth is beyond me sir?" Doc said with being offer a drink from his stash in the desk draw.

"Here you go Doc. I already had mine yesterday with you and Lee in attendance. What else are you able to tell me about the body?"

"One thing for sure they are not from Darien's home planet. We need to speak with Darien about it when he arrives." Doc responded with drinking his Scotch in one shot and waving him off for another. Any rate I need head to sickbay and check with Doctor Hubbell before retiring for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes: This is the finale for this story. Thanks for reading...

White Out

Chapter 13th

It was next morning when the heavy snow and howling wind had stopped to bring out the sun finally after days of white out conditions. Commander Morton and his three crew members were able to drive back the trackers to the Seaview and hopefully will be able to get under way with heading back to Santa Barbara, California.

There were no further reports of an U.F.O. scaring the entire west coast. Since the Seaview's missiles had knock down the craft and crashing into the ice and eventually falling with all of the bulk heads caving in to submerge all of the bodies as its graves.

Sometime in the afternoon after speaking with General Epstein and lifting the full alert. Runway crews were able to clean up two of the run ways and have planes take off for their destinations with the base behind their schedule. General Epstein had a letter to finish to be sent to the family in regard to Areosmith and his death.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One week and four days later...

Darien and his representatives arrived finally in New York to attend the meeting for the United Nations and the Alliance. Admiral Nelson would be arriving via FS1 with co pilot Kowalski happy to be with the Admiral instead of the Institute.

Darien had transported down to meet with the president and discuss the past incident with the U.F.O.. Darien wasn't happy about it that some one from the non alliance planets is trying to cause trouble. After having an hour meeting with the president. Admiral Nelson arrived from the air field with Kowalski to wait in the hallway.

However Darien wouldn't have this and asked Kowlaski to come inside and be a part of the meeting. Kowalski thanked him in spite after all of these years he still needed to get used to his alien form.

Admiral Nelson started to talk with the meeting along with showing photos that was taken by one of the crew members on board the space craft while finding the bodies. This would give Darien a good look as to what species they might be. "Here is the report Darien on the autopsy that was done on one of the bodies." He hands him the four page report for which his representative would be reading it while Darien was looking at the photos.

In his gruff voice. Darien says the following to let him know the name of the species. Admiral they are called The Celestrial from the Delta sector. They denied joining the Alliance when representatives came back with the answer. Even though their two outer planets did join. And they have been fighting against each other ever since. There is a proposal to see on whether the Alliance organization would be able to settle there differences before deciding on an extreme course of action."

"Meaning destruction of the planet?" Kowalski asked with having a lump in his throat with not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes Kowalski. However we will be talking with them until their faces turn blue." He replied with one of Earth's terms.

"I do hope they agree Darien." Kowalski said with Admiral Nelson getting up from his chair with being stiff a little.

"I would hate to see any planet blown away because of there politics Darien. I wish your representatives all the best with the discussions after what had happen with their space craft. I still don't understand why they came here in the first place?"

"To cause trouble as always Admiral Nelson." Darien said with that frightening tone of his at times.

Finale to be continued in future stories...


End file.
